


Valkyrie

by lewispanda



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne listens to it, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jaime records audio porn, Masturbation, Sex Toys, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewispanda/pseuds/lewispanda
Summary: Whenever Brienne wants to spice up her sex life, she listens to audio porn recorded by a mysterious GoldenLion. After a long and tiring day at work, she comes home to a nice surprise.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914229
Comments: 58
Kudos: 195





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuge thanks to Brieoftarth for betaing! 💙💙💙💙
> 
> Also - whoever will get the song reference (the title and one line of this fic are the clues) will get huge kudos from me. 
> 
> More explanations about this fic in the author's notes at the end.

The sight of her apartment was so welcomed that Brienne sighed deeply after she had turned on the lights. That day at work had been exhausting, with her and multiple other people going through the details of the merge they were overlooking, and she was so glad that the workday was finally over. Tomorrow they would meet with the other company and their lawyers, but today she had earned a break from all of it, especially after having to go over _every single one_ of the five versions of the contract drafted _just today_ by Robb Stark. Jon had eventually taken pity on her and switched tasks with her so she wouldn’t murder his cousin.

Brienne took off her shoes and welcomed the coldness of her panels against her bare feet. She wore only comfortable footwear; even the heels had to allow her to walk for ten hours straight with no blisters. But she had wanted to just _relax_ for hours now, and nothing made her mind go into ‘work is done’ mode more than taking off her shoes and padding barefoot from the front door to the kitchen.

The bag got left by the couch, after she had taken the phone out. The team had already had dinner because they had been working late, so Brienne wasn’t hungry, but she still walked to the kitchen to turn on the lights and open the fridge. There was a container of hummus, half full, so she contemplated taking it out and scooping some with the crackers and carrots. She opened the vegetable drawer next and sadly noted that there were only two sad looking tomatoes, the opposite of what she needed. It put her off enough to close the fridge and open the freezer instead, taking out the mostly-eaten tub of ice cream. She was running out of her favourite ones, as well as the veggies, so she would have to go out and get groceries. Tomorrow. Or the day after, if they decide to celebrate the merge.

Maybe she could splurge and get them delivered.

Ice cream and a spoon in hand, Brienne walked the two steps to the small kitchen table and plopped ungracefully on a chair. She shifted her frame so her back wouldn’t lean against the wall and dirty the paint there, but then she hunched over her sweet treat and her phone. Her eyes had gotten a small respite from looking at the screens during her ride home, but her mind still protested loudly at the prospect of reading anything, so she turned to Instagram. The list of accounts she followed was updated every few months, to clear her feed of things that didn’t bring her joy. Mostly. She still felt obligated to follow her college and work colleagues.

After commenting on a new picture of Podrick’s puppy, which ate up the rest of her brain’s energy, she resigned herself to mindlessly scrolling through her feed. There was a new initiative by the local women’s centre that she promised herself she would read about tomorrow, her favourite seafood restaurant posted a picture of the cod dish that was quite alright, Margaery Tyrell showed off her another trip to Dorne, Sansa Stark in the background of some photos. Brienne scrolled through the happy faces of her colleagues, music videos’ announcements from her favorite bands, pictures of food, and way too soon it all blurred together into one unappealing mass. It didn’t help her relax, but only tired her out more. 

She leaned back in her chair with a huff, stretching her legs. The chairs weren’t high enough for her, so she had to always keep her legs bent at odd angles or spread, each knee touching a table leg. Brienne had told herself she would get a taller table and bar chairs, so her legs could fit comfortably under them, but she had yet to find the time, money and energy needed for the task at the same time. She scooped out the last bit of ice cream then dropped the spoon in the empty container. She didn’t feel like watching anything to relax and her current inability to process written words without shouting cut out most of her preferable fun activities. There was also no way she would be going out right now for a walk, not even feeling like leaving the chair she was currently sitting on. 

Taking a long and warm shower was also an option. Her small bathroom had no place for a bathtub big enough for her and sometimes Brienne missed being able to soak in the water. Maybe she should just put on one of GoldenLion’s recording and have some fun.

She had discovered him a few months ago, after reading an interesting article on society’s views of women as sexual beings. It had mentioned audio porn, and Brienne not being familiar with it, had googled it. Some of it had been really...bad. Like, _bad_ , in a way that had threatened to put her off for months. The last thing she had wanted was some degrading dirty talk. But some recordings had been nice. Not great, but really nice. They had definitely changed up her sex life.

And then she had found _him_.

GoldenLion hit all of her buttons. First of all, he had a really, really amazing voice. It was deep yet smooth, perfect in ways she was unable to describe. It even reminded her of purring sometimes, which fit his username. He recorded for more than just women and was open about being bi, but beside that - and the fact that he was very much an adult and had been that way for quite some time now - he didn’t share any personal information. His episodes were never sexist or demeaning, and the list of his favourite activities pretty much aligned with Brienne’s. He also never described his partners in the fantasies, which made it easier for her. She had dated in the past, and had even gone to bed with two men, but all of those had been few and far between. Most men didn’t like that she was taller than them, didn’t have breasts that spilled out of her shirt and put minimal makeup. The amount of times she had been told she looked ‘tired’, simply because she had no foundation on, just _made_ her tired. But with GoldenLion she could pretend he was into a woman like her, someone unconventional by Westerosi’ beauty standards.

Another nice thing that she liked was the fact that he always stated in the description of every recording what toys were suggested, what activities would be described (unless the recording was tagged a ‘surprise’), and what set of genitals it would cater to, as well as a few extra tags. It made it really easy to navigate through the page, and made Brienne wonder what job he worked to be so organised. Maybe it was just his personal preference, as was hers, so he included it on his site. 

On the other hand, he didn’t describe the activities in huge detail. Yes, GoldenLion liked very much to say where his hands, mouth or cock would wander, and what pace he was going at, but he left it vague enough that Brienne could adjust it to her personal preferences. If she felt like paying extra attention to her clit that day, she could; if she preferred instead to push her fingers into her body, the fantasy allowed her to. It was perfect and she almost wished she could write an anonymous email to the author and praise him for that.

And the last but not least thing she enjoyed about his recordings was the fact that he always included some sort of story at the beginning to go with the fantasy. Even if it was labeled an ‘established relationship’, there were always those few minutes at the beginning to set up the mood of the scene and for her to get into the right mindset and prepare all the necessary items. There was also some time after each scene to just wind down, which she also liked. It made the whole fantasy feel more realistic and complete, as if it was its own microverse, with the actors, the setting and the dynamic.

Brienne knew she was up to date with all the recordings. GoldenLion usually released two per week, and the next one would be up in two days - and even then it was no guarantee it would be for her. There were a few she liked to listen to again, but only every few weeks, so she wouldn’t grow bored of them. The lazy morning sex was her favourite one, and it always managed to get her nice and relaxed after, no matter the time of the day. 

Without any conscious thought, Brienne opened the familiar page - but her eyes went wide when she saw a new update and she leaned forward in her chair again. It started with a quick author’s note.

_Dear Listeners,_

_I know an update in the middle of the week is unexpected, but the idea behind it has been brewing in my head for a few days now and I needed to get it off my chest. This recording will be unusual, as it’s very self-indulging and would contain a few details about the object of my desire, so I apologise for those of you who will feel down by it. I promise to make it up to you in the scheduled update._

_And to all very tall women with blue eyes - I hope you’ll enjoy ;)_

Brienne’s mouth felt dry.

She licked her lips then checked the other tags and the list of recommended toys. It might seem that she lucked out that day, with an update that seemed made for her. She pressed play before she could really think about it and leaned forward even more. 

_“I’m waiting for you as you’re coming home from yet another long day of work. I’ve missed you, so I welcome your tired smile with one of my own, helping you out of your coat. Your shoulders are tense from hours spent by the desk, so I place my hand there to rub some soothing circles into your skin.”_

Usually, the men that Brienne imagined were very similar. She had made peace a long time ago with the fact that she liked her men handsome and pretty. Sharp jawlines, long lashes, the fact that they spend some time doing skincare obvious in their features. They all had dark thick hair and blue eyes, the leftover from her college crush on Renly Baratheon. But now the man standing behind her had blond hair and green eyes. The hair colour was actually complex - his curls were darker blonde, with streaks of gold and silver, while his stubble was dark blonde and gray. The change in her imaginary man occured because a couple days ago, a few men had come to their place to meet briefly with Catelyn, and across the room she had seen _him_. 

The missing right hand hadn’t been the most memorable feature about that man. He had been handsome, devastatingly so. The gray in his hair and beard had made it obvious that he hadn’t been a 20-something, but it had made him look _good_ , even if Brienne had also wondered what he had looked like back when he had been all golden. Not that he wasn’t golden now - his skin had had that tan that had to be genetic, unless he spent his every weekend on a beach in Dorne. And when he had looked at her, all she could see had been his green eyes, a colour that had reminded her of the meadows on Tarth.

So yes, the imaginary man who was now hanging her coat had the features of the mystery businessman. 

_“Even without those heels on, you’re still tall. Your legs go for miles, so when you’re turned away from me, I get a moment to appreciate them. I doubt I would ever get tired of them. I haven’t yet, even all those years into our relationship.”_

Brienne stretched her legs under the table even more. It felt nice to reach with them extra far, feeling the muscles work. Maybe she should fit some stretching exercises into her weekend.

What she _should_ do was move from the kitchen. The coldness of the tiles stopped being pleasant a minute or two ago and now she had to either place her legs on the opposite chair or leave the room. She stood up and left her spoon in the sink and the empty ice cream tube in the trash, as GoldenLion vaguely described his imaginary day to her.

_“I get in front of you and peck your lips hello. ‘Hello’, I add, even though it’s unnecessary, just to make you smile.”_

Brienne did smile at his antics, as she walked to her bedroom.

_“But a simple peck isn’t enough. With a mischievous smile I press my lips to your jaw, leaving a lingering kiss there. It’s a promise for later. Then I stand in front of you once again and unbutton the first three buttons of your shirt. The work time it’s over, now you should relax. It’s enough to show a glimpse of skin and expose your neck better, but not enough to show off your bra.”_

As Brienne listened to GoldenLion following the imaginary woman, _her_ , to the imaginary kitchen for a glass of water, she took off her pants and prepared all the toys and the lube to have them nearby. She could already feel a pleasant hum of excitement as the imaginary man wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled against her neck. If the man from the office did just that, she would happily follow him to the bedroom, the promise of something in the air.

_“We leave the kitchen and pass the living room, both rooms holding great memories. But we won’t be reliving those tonight, as tonight we have all the time in the world.”_

Yes. This was what she needed. Something slower and unhurried. Her fingers unbuttoned her shirt all the way down and she rested her hand against her clavicle and neck, the pads of her fingers playing with the skin there. 

_“As we get there I press your body against the door and surge forward to capture your lips. It’s unhurried. Our tongues explore each others’ mouths, and you sigh whenever I do something you like in particular.”_

Liking handsome and pretty men was not the only thing Brienne had made peace with over the years. She was also very vocal - in bed and outside it. She whimpered, grunted and moaned, but also made an array of different sounds to show her displeasure in the office or her happiness while watching a ridiculous movie with friends. Hyle had hated that, but Brienne had also learned that Hyle hadn’t been good for her. So now she took full advantage of having a bedroom that didn’t share any wall with neighbours, and let her breath hitch as her hand brushed over her bralette and toyed with the strap that ran around her ribs. 

_“I want to keep my promise from before, so I trail my mouth from your lips to your jaw. My forearm is now pressed against your clad center so you can rub against it as my teeth graze your skin and then my lips leave an open-mouthed kiss over that spot.”_

Brienne got onto the bed and fluffed her pillows before laying down. One of her hands came back up, her thumb scratching the skin of her jaw then smoothing it. Her other hand planted itself between her thighs and she rolled her hips experimentally against it. Her mouth parted. The angle may cause her wrist to cramp if maintained for long, but right now the pressure was perfect. 

_“The forearm is soon replaced with my thigh, as I work on the buttons of your shirt and pants. My mouth has to leave your skin for a moment so I grunt with displeasure. The work on your clothes is familiar and I kneel before you as I pull the pants down your long legs.”_

The mysterious man, the _golden lion_ , was kneeling at her feet now, looking up at her with desire. The image made her whimper and press her thighs together, her hand now trapped between them. 

_“Do you want to undress me?”_ the man purred and Brienne rolled her hips upwards. Of course she wanted to see every inch of that golden skin. Would his chest hair be silver, just like the streaks in his curls? Would they go all the way down to his cock, or does he shave his chest? The man currently in her mind certainly didn’t. 

_“By the time we hit the bed we’re both down to our underwear. We’re sitting down at the edge of the bed, facing each other, and I pull one of your insanely long legs over my lap.”_

She bent her leg and ran her hand from her hip to her knee, then moved lower. Touching the skin of her upper thigh and the bottom of her asscheeks never failed to make her shiver - and it also worked this time. Brienne could feel the delicate hair there and the goosebumps that appeared on her skin, and whenever her fingers glided closer to the edge of her underwear, she could feel the few coarse curls that escaped the fabric. 

GoldenLion described all the ways he kissed her lips and nibbled at her skin, and she reached up to touch her lips as well.

_“I finally unclasp your bra, but instead of pulling it off right away, I lean in and nibble on the skin of your shoulder, before pulling the strap using my teeth.”_

Brienne whimpered as she pulled her bralette off, wishing it was the GoldenLion, using his teeth on her instead. She tried to make up for it by going for her nipple right away, but GoldenLion had the same plans. The imaginary man pushed her backwards to bite, suck and lick on her breasts, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin on the underside of them. Her hands tangled in his curly mane as she kept him in place, until he finally gave in to her wish and sucked a hickey into the skin of her left breast. 

_“I lick the space between your breasts, but instead of traveling down, my mouth draws a path of kisses up your neck to your mouth. I just can’t stop kissing you. Those lips were made for kissing and I’m taking a full advantage of it right now, sweetling.”_

The term of endearment had her squirming. 

_“But I won’t leave you waiting, will I? As my mouth is busy exploring your lips, my hand travels down to reach into your underwear._

_Finally_. Brienne wasted no time in reaching down and dragging her fingers through her lips. The windows were closed so she could whimper freely and not be conscious about all the sounds she was making. There was only so much teasing she could endure right now, so after a few seconds her fingers found her clit and began to work eagerly.

_“I know what you like and I’m using that knowledge now without holding back.”_

No, there was no way she would hold back now. Her left leg was stretched impossibly far, while her right was bent at the knee still. When her fingers stopped moving to press on her clit, both of her legs shot up and she pressed her hips up into her hand. He was above her, working her in earnest, as he kissed her with all he got, muffling her sounds with his mouth. 

_“Sweetling.”_

‘Brienne,’ added the man above her. Her free hand shot up to cling to the sheets. Her panties were getting in the way but she didn’t want to lose time on taking them off. 

The dildo he requested was still within reach, untouched.

_“I want you to come for me. Can you do that, sweetling?”_

Her hips raised again and she sped up her hand. His green eyes were looking right into hers as he rubbed her, the evidence of his own arousal pressing against her thigh. Her back arched and her knees bent even more, her feet now planted firmly against her mattress. A few more swipes and she would be there.

His stubble scratched against her neck as his teeth once again grazed her jaw and she fell over the edge, her back arching. He kept working her through her orgasm, babbling nonsense about how it turned him on and mixing it with different curses and encouragement.

The fingers on her only stopped when the touch became too much.

_“Fuck. I wish you could see yourself in that moment. You looked magnificent.”_

Brienne’s chest heaved as she slowly regained her breathing, her finger tracing lazy circles around her nipple then down her ribs.

_“That song really got it right, didn’t it? I used to dance with the devil but now I’m in love with the goddess.”_

Her head snapped in the vague direction of her phone. 

_“Beautiful. Magnificent. Your legs wrapped around my head could suffocate me and I would thank you for it.”_

Brienne moaned, her legs straightening and stretching once more. Her eyes fell to the neon purple dildo. 

_“You would be up for it, wouldn’t you? Me pulling you up right now and having you straddle my face. The view would be spectacular. All of your long torso stretched above me, those big blue eyes staring down at me, still hooded from the first orgasm. Your cunt glistening right over my lips. I would only need to lean forward to plant an open mouthed kiss there and lick from your opening to your clit, then twirl my tongue around it and close my lips on your bud to suck.”_

Her thighs closed again and she rubbed them together. _Fuck_ , he was going to be the end of her tonight.

_“How about a second orgasm, sweetling? You’ve had a hard day, you deserve another round.”_

_Yes._

Brienne could hear the rustling of fabric in the recording, then an unmistakable sound of a hand gliding over a slicked cock. GoldenLion did not always get off during his episodes, but it happened from time to time and Brienne wasn’t put off by it. In fact, the wet sounds paired up with the description of a tall, blue-eyed object of his fantasy only turned her on even more. She could easily imagine the golden lion in all of his glory, his features washed in a soft light as his eyes raked over her body, admiring the muscles, the small breasts and her pussy. He would drink her all in while working on his cock, waiting patiently for her to make the next move and replace his hand with hers. 

_“My mouth starts their journey again, this time traveling all the way down your torso to your underwear. The last piece of fabric standing between us, as I got rid of my boxers when you were still catching your breath.”_

She raised her hips to pull her panties over her ass and sat up to drag them down her legs and discard them on the floor. She could worry about the soaked garment later.

_“I hover over your lips. Another time, we will get there another time.”_

Brienne really hoped there would be another recording like that, hoped that this one time wouldn’t get that tall blue eyes woman out of GoldenLion’s system. It was selfish, as she liked GoldenLion _exactly_ because he wasn’t specific with his partner’s descriptons, _but fuck_ , didn’t it feel good to be explicitly desired for the traites others overlooked or even hated about her. The woman who had inspired it all must really be something if he broke the rule he had followed for two years now, ever since he had started.

_“My hand goes back between your legs, working your clit in circles before traveling lower. I want to savour it, but I’m also impatient.”_

She was also impatient, wanting him to push inside already. To feel his panting breath against her neck as he moved inside her. Her hand shot up to her breasts to play with them, speeding up the work for him as his hand explored her once more. She would also happily ride his stump again, just needing to feel his body against hers.

_“But this time is all about you, so I will work you at any peace you’d demand.”_

It was the cue that usually meant to stop the recording and only press play again when you’d be close to being ready. Everyone had their own pace and GoldenLion couldn’t keep up with all of them and please everyone at once. But Brienne _did_ feel ready, as she easily worked a second finger inside herself. The first orgasm had been enough to get her nice and relaxed, and craving for more. She lifted up and reached for her dildo and lube, having half the mind to squirt it onto the toy over the floor, so she wouldn’t get any wet spots on her sheets. Well, any more of the wet spots, since she had definitely left one as her pussy pressed against them earlier. 

_“Are you ready? You surely sound like you are.”_

She was. _Fuck_ , she really was ready.

_“But it can never be that easy, can it?”_

Brienne groaned in protest at his words. Her hand was already clutching the purple toy, ready to use it.

_“I get in between your legs but I don’t push into you yet. Instead, I grab my cock and deliberately drag the head through your lips.”_

It was perfectly aligned with what Brienne personally liked to do with her dildo, so it didn’t feel like torture, even if she _was_ becoming very impatient herself. The toy dragged through her lips, up and down and up again, then circled her bud. She was only vaguely aware of moaning.

_“When you can’t take it anymore, I finally push inside.”_ She could hear his own breath hitch. _“Fuck, I will never get bored of this. This just feels right, doesn’t it? Driving home like this. I take a moment to relish in this feeling of your silky walls wrapped around the head of my cock. Sometimes I think I could come just like that, with my tip buried inside while I rub your clit mercilessly.”_

Yes, she would also like to try that. The golden god would probably look magnificent, his hard cock on display while she could also feel him inside of her and squeeze around him deliberately. But Brienne doubted she would last long like that, before she would beg him to just fuck her already until the heaboard would bang against the wall. 

The sound of his heavy breathing and moans mixed with him working his cock. On her end, her mind registered the slick sounds of the toy sliding in and out of her but not her whimpers. Brienne worked the toy halfway in, all while playing with her clit, before she pulled it out to rub the length against herself. If he were in the room, he would probably watch her play with the toy, keeping his eyes glued to her. Or maybe he’d be as desperate to touch her as she was to touch him, and they would end up discarding the toy somewhere on the sheets and start fucking furiously. He was now deep inside her, sliding in and out at a fast pace. His breath was hot and wet against her neck and she was digging the heels of her feet into his ass, urging him on.

_“Sweetling,”_ his voice sounded very breathless now. “I love hearing you moan and whimper and grunt. I love it when you say my name while I drive my cock deep inside you. Let me hear you scream it - don’t hold back.”

Her breath hitched in surprise but her legs clamped iron-like around her hand and the toy.

\----------------

The next morning brought a few revelations. 

Her brain woke her up at the time she usually got out of bed and it was great, since she had fallen asleep right after her second orgasm the night before, without taking off her makeup or setting up the alarm. She didn’t have time to clean the mess she had left, and the additional steps to her morning routine meant that she was tight on time, eating her breakfast as she packed her bag and grabbed a charger because her phone was almost dead. When she glanced in the mirror by the door, she looked flush, and the pinkness of her skin reminded her of the previous night’s activities and the very attractive voice that had accompanied her throughout the evening. 

But now was not a good time about it since she had to beat the morning traffic and be at the office for the 9 am meeting with the other company. Catelyn would do most of the talking, with Robb helping her every now and then to make a name for himself, but she and Jon would also attend so their side would look more intimidating. She could not show up all red, her head filled with the images of the man she had spotted briefly a few days ago mixed with a voice of a man she listened to to get off.

When she got to the right floor, she saw the men from the few days ago chatting with Catelyn and Robb in front of the conference room. The handsome man was among them and Brienne’s steps faltered, but only for a fraction of a second. So much for not thinking about him. She at least hoped she had gotten him out of her system last night and not made things worse.

He wore a dark gray suit and a white shirt that must be custom-made, since they fit his frame nicely. He was laughing at something his ginger companion had said, smiling at Catelyn, Robb and a short woman that also accompanied them. Catelyn spotted her and waved her over, the small crowd parting to welcome her in their circle. The atmosphere around was oddly cheerful for the long hours of negotiating before them.

“Brienne, come. This is Brienne Tarth, one of our team members,” Catelyn introduced her.

The handsome stranger was the first one to offer his hand and Brienne grabbed it with her left one and shook. “Nice to meet you, Brienne. I’m Jaime Lannister.”

Oh, fuck. She knew that voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thanking Brieoftarth once again, and all of you should, too. She not only saved all of you from having to read a very terrible line of dirty talk that would put you all off, but also is responsible for the very last lines of Jaime's recording, and therefore this fic being finished.
> 
> Now about the verse:  
> Jaime has a monotonous desk job and decided to start recording audio porn for fun (also because he rarely found anything that he would like). He chose to keep the other person in his fantasies vague, so as many people as possible could picture themselves in that place. But after seeing the tall blonde at Catelyn's office the other day, he just couldn't get her out of his head. 
> 
> Technically, I have ideas for 2 other fics in the verse. One may or may not include fake dating.


End file.
